The Past that Haunts the Future
by mahrie
Summary: Now that Haldir's survived Helm's Deep, and assasins appear, ready to kill, and secrets that ought to be buried surface....COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.  
  
"He is badly wounded. But he will recover with rest and careful tending." Aragorn said to Éowyn softly.  
  
"Is that all I can do? Watch the sick, care for those fallen in battle?" Éowyn snapped.  
  
"There is no other way. He let us through Lothlorien, and we have to help him. He has proved to be loyal," Aragorn replied. He knew that Éowyn wasn't happy with the arrangement, but he also knew that she would follow.  
  
Éowyn was terribly exasperated. Once again, she had to look after another of the injured. And not just any one of them, but an elf. She had heard of their standoffish ways, and how they were scornful of mortals. Now this elf – the March Warden of Lothlorien – she wasn't even sure she liked his title. But when the higher powers command, she had no choice but to follow.  
  
Haldir felt himself floating among the most peaceful of places, in the clouds, with the elves he once knew, those who had left for the Grey Havens. Was he dead? Why did he feel no pain at all? As he looked around, he saw Galadriel beaming at him.  
  
"You will survive," she said sweetly.  
  
"My lady!" he gasped, executing a perfect bow. Despite his arrogance and haughtiness to a fault, he never failed to show reverence to his lady and lord.  
  
"You were injured in battle, yet you have not passed into darkness," Galadriel whispered softly, a melodious note in the air. As the hazy images around him faded slowly, he found himself in a room. All he knew was that he was miles away from the home he knew.  
  
He found himself lying in a bed, a reasonably comfortable one, yet nothing like the once he used to have. Where in Middle-Earth was he? He recalled the battle of Helm's Deep, and how he had been wounded. Yes, it had been a good decision to help them, he mused, yet was it worth it? So many elves dead, men slain. As he thought, a knock on the door jolted him from his reverie.  
  
"My lord?" A soft voice called from the door. Haldir looked up to find a mortal lady standing at the door, standing stiffly, yet there was a bitter, hard look in her eyes. He could look into the depths of her soul, the loneliness reflected in her eyes, where she tried so hard to mask. He beckoned to her imperiously, and decided to question her.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked, trying not to show his confusion. Perhaps he had lost his memory, but no, that was nearly impossible.  
  
"In one of the bottom rooms of Helm's Deep. It is a bit rustic, not like what you might be used to, but you'll soon love it as much as I do," Éowyn replied, smiling. However, she stopped short when she noticed the distinctly not amused look on the March Warden's face.  
  
"In that case, who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Éowyn, daughter of Éomund. I am under instructions from Lord Aragorn to look after you. He was rather insistent," she mused.  
  
"Well, then what are you here for now?" he asked, partly curious why Aragorn would get a frosty lady of Rohan to tend to him instead of sending him back to Lothlorien, and also wondering what exactly her duties were.  
  
"You do know that I have to look after you? It's time for me to dress your wounds again. There are some herbs here that you may need," she replied. He could hear an edge to her voice, as if she wasn't pleased about tending to her. Well, in that case, he would prove her right – he could, and would be rather a handful.  
  
Éowyn was getting irritated with his tone, and the way he seemed to look down on her. As if she hadn't known that elves were almost renowned for their scorn towards mortals, here came one who was so full of himself. She tried to break the tension as she rinsed his wounds and wrapped it gently.  
  
"Does it hurt?" she asked.  
  
Haldir made no reply. Instead, he closed his eyes and sank back into the pillows, which surprisingly, felt rather good after a while, if you got used to them. Éowyn then contended with taking that for an answer and walked out of the room, closing the door silently behind her after her task was done.  
  
What a snob, Éowyn thought to herself furiously. To her, it was one thing to perform your royal duties when the king commanded, but it was a totally different matter when some Godforsaken elf from Lothlorien treated you like a slave. She had never been so insulted in her life.  
  
'Lord Aragorn!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Lady Éowyn, I realize that you are not exactly pleased with the turn of events at having to look after Haldir," he replied.  
  
"Not exactly pleased? Is that what you call it? Well, that would be a considerable understatement. He is giving me the third degree, either that or he's highly inquisitive!" Éowyn replied harshly.  
  
"I understand, but we couldn't just let him die," Aragorn answered.  
  
"If you were to be in battle with him, would he even remember you if you were to fall? Or would he just say that he's done his own duty?" Éowyn asked coldly before storming out of Helm's Deep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
  
Haldir smiled to himself smugly. Yes, he, March Warden of Lothlorien, had survived the battle of Helm's Deep. Of course, he mourned for the loss of his fallen comrades, but him, of all elves, could pick up the broken pieces. Granted, there weren't that many elves who were qualified as he was to serve his Lord and Lady, and he would try. And he would succeed, he told himself. His thoughts began to wander to the frosty lady of Rohan – cold to a fault and chilly as ice. He could see the streak of need, pleading with herself to accept the sad fate she felt she was resigned to. Haldir shook his head. Why was he even thinking about some ordinary mortal? Since surviving Helm's Deep, he had began thinking more about his past, unwittingly remembering things that we wanted to keep hidden.  
  
Flashback-  
  
He was the newly appointed March Warden of Lothlorien. The elves were in a frenzy over what they should have done about the Ring in the Council of Elrond, and Celeborn's idea had caused a controversy amongst them, which was to appoint one of their fellow Elves to destroy it. Obviously, not many were willing to take up the challenge, and the challenge issued by one of the Elves of Mirkwood to Celeborn had caused a stir. Haldir lost no time in seeking this opportunity to challenge him to a duel, anything to protect the pride of the Elves of Lothlorien.  
  
On the day of the duel, he had practiced his best, swords only. Although he wasn't as adept with the sword as he was with archery, he knew that he could succeed. However, one thing that he didn't have was that he didn't have someone to second him; yet, he went on with the duel. As they parried and lunged, the mysterious cloaked elf of Mirkwood thrust his sword into the side of Haldir's ribcage, and left him there to bleed and die while he swept away. Haldir could easily have perished in the attack, yet with this close bond with the Lady and Lord of Lothlorien, they managed to save him in the nick of time.  
  
End Flashback-  
  
The night was silent and cold. Word had reached him about the survival of Haldir in the battle of Helm's Deep. Yes, he had heard. He had known that Haldir was a formidable adversary, but he knew that he could destroy the elf. Snobby, cold and elitist, there was no reason why he should have survived when so many more worthy ones had perished. He had known that the close alliance with the Lady and Lord of Lothlorien worked to Haldir's advantage, but he had something else – he had the will. He had the freedom, and he, above all others, feared none. He would not be taken in so easily. Why, Haldir should have perished by his hand. But there were things that could happen again – and again – and again. He would seize his chance well this time round, and regain his honour, once lost so many years ago.  
  
Éowyn was sitting by the hearth, near the blazing fire. Haldir _was showing signs of improvement - that could only be good,_ she thought. She was puzzling over a mysterious scar that the March Warden had, one that never really healed. As she asked him about it, trying to sound concerned and in passing, he had clammed up completely, refusing to say a single word concerning the events leading up to it. _Not that he usually spoke much_, she mused. It must have been traumatizing to be the only one of his men alive, and to know that he was miles away from the home he knew. Éowyn started feeling a pang of sympathy for him. Now, if only had he not brushed us all off like a piece of dirt, I might actually feel sorry for him, she told herself, yet she knew that beneath the cold exterior was probably another shattered soul.  
  
As he stepped gingerly out of the bedroom, he saw Éowyn standing in a little ray of sunshine that illuminated the hall. _She was really quite_ _beautiful,_ he thought, as she turned around and smiled.  
  
"I see you're finally out of the room," she said, laughing.  
  
"Yes. It's actually rather cosy once you get used to it," he replied; even though he never thought that he would ever truly enjoy it.  
  
"Well, I assume that in a few days you'll be all better, and you might want to take a walk around the grounds," she smiled.  
  
"I think I might be up to it now, in fact," Haldir answered. This might be a good opportunity to see it by day, he thought.  
  
They stepped outside Helm's Deep, where a chill hung in the air though the sun was shining, and Éowyn sighed. It was hard to imagine how serene it looked in the day, in light, yet forbidding in the night, and in battle it proved to cast a gloomy spell over the area.  
  
"So many deaths, and yet, when it's all over, it seems as if it was just a dream, but deep inside, you know it was real," Éowyn said sadly.  
  
"You might have thought that you'd be immune to it after seeing it all over again, so many times before," Haldir answered, realizing that what he said indeed was true. Somehow, he always felt that stab of guilt, even though as March Warden he had to maintain his cool, remain impassive.  
  
"But you still carry on, and you step out every new day without feeling as if you were being dogged, and you don't need to take orders blindly, just because you're a lady," Éowyn replied bitterly, feeling a tear trickle down her cheek as she spoke.  
  
"Sometimes, the past hurts more than the present does," Haldir answered simply. He could see the sadness reflected in her eyes clearly now, the longing to escape from her world. As he took her hand and wiped her tears away gently, she looked up and for once, she felt understood. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.  
  
Haldir was confused, and tumultuous thoughts were running through his mind as he walked back slowly with Éowyn. He didn't know, or believe that he was capable of feeling such compassion, or that he would find an equally troubled soul in a mortal. The word rang in his head steadily, chanting loudly. A mortal, incapable of eternal life, unworthy of the Elves. Yet, that was the last thing on his mind as he comforted her, and as she shed her icy exterior.  
  
_If elves could love mortals, I know I'd definitely love her_, Haldir thought. As they walked in silence, a rustling noise in the trees caught their attention. A hooded figure stepped out and surveyed them with contempt.  
  
"Haldir, March Warden of Lothlorien. Some things never change, do they? You were always a survivor. Why? First that incident so many years ago, now Helm's Deep," the mysterious figure said, voice laced with venom.  
  
"You know as well as I do that the past remains buried," Haldir replied, eyes flashing, instinctively reaching for his bow and arrow.  
  
"Rubbish. You know that it was all the strength of your Lady and Lord that kept you alive so many years ago," the figure snapped back.  
  
"Yet, I fail to see what reason brings you here today," Haldir said icily. "And how you found out about Helm's Deep, I have no idea, but it is none of your business if I survive or die."  
  
"Ah, Haldir. Always a tad impetuous, aren't you? But it indeed is my business. We all know that fate cannot be tampered with. If you were meant to perish on the battlefield, then you should have. There is no reason why a mortal can interfere and save you," he answered, smirking.  
  
Éowyn, who had been keeping silent so far, finally lifted her head.  
  
"What do you care if his destiny was to die? There is no way it can affect you," Éowyn said.  
  
"There is no point in trying to speak to him. We have to settle the debt today, once and for all. Or else, he will be back soon," Haldir answered.  
  
"But you aren't totally recovered yet!" Éowyn replied, worry seeping into her voice. "Be gone!" she commanded imperiously at the cloaked figure.  
  
"Watch your back, Haldir...March Warden of Lothlorien," he replied mockingly, before sweeping away.  
  
Éowyn wondered to herself why she had rushed to Haldir's defence, and snuck a quick look at him. He was deep in thought, and his eyes held a philosophical look, yet were clouded with worry.  
  
"Please do not tell anyone about the encounter with that elf," Haldir told Éowyn.  
  
"But Haldir! You have to keep safe. You can't afford to put your life at stake anymore!" Éowyn exclaimed, gripping his arm tightly.  
  
"Why are you so concerned about me?" Haldir asked, sounding mildly amused.  
  
"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me anyway," she replied.  
  
Haldir shook his head as he stared at her retreating figure. He was not used to having someone fuss over him, even if it was only for a day – especially over something that she knew nothing of. The elf had clearly been keeping tabs on his whereabouts since so long ago. Yet, his thoughts drifted to Éowyn, and for some reason, he barely minded her at all. In fact, he was beginning to worry that he actually enjoyed her company a lot more than he had expected to.  
  
Éowyn sighed in frustration. She thought that she loved Aragorn, but the fact was that she didn't want pity – she wasn't weak and in need of a compassionate heart. She needed someone who could understand her thoughts – and surprisingly, Haldir could. She never expected that from an elf, much less from one who had appeared to be snobby and bossy at first. She shook her head as she walked away, musing over it slowly.  
  
As Aragorn watched over this surprising turn of events, he couldn't help but smile. Yet, he witnessed the confrontation outside Helm's Deep earlier, and whispered into the silence, "Be safe."

* * *

_Thanks to all the reviewers so far – Haldir's Heart and Soul, Coolio02 and KagomeXLegolas-rox...  
  
A rather short chapter this time I promise to update soon (: Do read and review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Night fell swiftly upon Helm's Deep. A cool breeze rustled the leaves of the trees, and all seemed to fade into the darkness. As Éowyn opened the doors of the fortress, she smiled blissfully as she gazed upon the heavens, the dark blue skies sprinkled with silvery stars. For the first time in ages, she felt truly at peace. Everything seemed to melt into a haze, and she realized that the beauty of Helm's Deep was reflected in the twilight. Serenity and tranquility reigned supreme in the glorious mist that surrounded the fortress, and she managed to escape from the world that seemed to hold her in.  
  
Haldir tossed and turned in the bed. Yes, he was decidedly worried, and believed in the threat. He knew his adversary well enough to realize that he would stoop to nothing. He could, and would easily kill Haldir in cold blood. There was nothing left for him to fear, and he longed for revenge. Haldir shuddered at the memory of the lost duel so many years ago, yet it still haunted him for so long. In the beautiful woods of Lothlorien he had healed and tried to forget, tried so hard. Yet, every misfortune that came his way merely exacerbated the pain, the wounds that never really healed. A foreboding and ominous sensation washed over him.  
  
_The enemy would walk again tonight. A life may be lost._  
  
As Éowyn walked the grounds silently, trying to be inconspicuous, she felt as if she was being watched. She tried her best to shake off the feeling, after all, who would be there in a clear night like that? She laughed to herself nervously, but she felt a sudden wave of terror as a cold hand closed around her.  
  
"Keep silent," the soft, fluid voice said. A dark undertone hung in his voice, and Éowyn shivered. It was one thing to attack her straight to her face, yet a different matter to attempt to kill her by sneaking up on her late in the night. A sharp blade appeared out of nowhere, and the cold tip brushed against her neck. Éowyn shivered, and attempted to hold her dignity in place.  
  
The mysterious attacker spoke once again. "You are close to his heart, and if you may die, there will be naught but a cold, empty abyss left in his heart. That, of course, is an obvious – and easy way to wound this elf whom I have tracked for so long," he said silkily. Éowyn tried not to let fear creep into her voice as she struggled to keep her voice hard and cold.  
  
Haldir felt his breath quickening. An innate sense of prophecy told him something was wrong – so, so wrong. A peaceful night that hid terrible secrets. When the veil was removed and the secrets were revealed, then only would they be safe. Yet, nobody knew when the enemy would strike. Nobody knew at all, and least of all himself. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he felt his heartbeat quickening. The world began to spin. As he sat down quickly to regain his breath, he sighed. Something was wreaking havoc in his mind, and he didn't like it one bit. He decided to wait...and wished that all would be safe.  
  
"What is in it for you if you kill him? Why do you torment him so, crush his heart cruelly beneath your feet?" Éowyn asked, her eyes flashing with anger now. She feared for his safety. _He's going to use me to get to Haldir! _she thought. Summoning up all her courage and strength, she let out aloud, earsplitting shriek, as loud as she could muster. Hopefully Haldir would be asleep – he wouldn't come looking for her – he would stay indoors....  
  
Haldir knew that scream at once, and as he rushed downstairs, he could only hope that Aragorn wasn't about to come rushing out – and that he could settle it once and for all tonight – on his own. There was no time to lose, and his premonition rang in his kind.  
  
_A life will be lost tonight._  
  
Not if I can help it, he thought grimly.  
  
In a flash of darkness, Éowyn saw a swift movement behind the trees, blond hair behind him flying, a bow and arrow in his hand.  
  
_Stay there. Don't move a muscle. Do not come any closer_, Éowyn tried to tell Haldir, hoping that by some strange twist of fate, he could read her mind. She feared for his safety much more than she had ever felt the worry pulsing through her.  
  
"I can feel the fear. It is rushing through you steadily, rushing, pumping through your blood," the soft voice said, snakelike.  
  
Haldir was livid with anger as he watched Éowyn squirm in disgust and fear. He decided that there was no point in stooping to his level, sneaking up upon him – he would meet him face to face, and end the saga that had gone on for too long. As he strode towards the elf, he smiled.  
  
"Ah, yes. I had expected that I would be seeing you soon, but I had no idea it was this soon, and under the stars too," Haldir said confidently.  
  
"Haldir. Always insolent, and thinking that he knows all, yet not knowing how wrong he is, and has always been," the elf replied.  
  
"I'm warning you, Úquétimamasta. Do not harm her."  
  
"And? You have a bow and arrow. But I here hold a sword," he replied.  
  
"The people have heard her scream. They will be here soon to investigate. I warn you once now. Either leave and forget it all happened, or I shall have to kill you by myself," Haldir replied.  
  
He jerked his blade away from Éowyn's throat, and said coldly, "I have decided that tonight, Haldir, your blood will be shed. Here on these plains...right in front of her."  
  
"The men will be coming. Flee while you can, or it is you, who shall perish, not him," Éowyn said grimly, her face set.  
  
Úquétimamasta glared at them. "One day, I shall finish what I set out to do. And then...it will be you who shall suffer," he said, swishing away, sheathing his sword. His threat hung like a dark cloud, yet, there was still beauty in the day, still hope and a chance to remain safe while they could.  
  
In the darkness, Éowyn and Haldir stood still, staring at his retreating figure. And as they walked back to Helm's Deep, somehow instinctively, they linked hands and under the stars, they leaned close together, and as their lips met in a brief, sweet kiss, all was forgotten – for now.

* * *

_A/n: Okay, for one, I **obviously** did not come up with the name Úquétimamasta by myself. But anyway, it means "unspeakable, impossible to say, unpronounceable" AND its other meaning is "bread''. Funny. Interesting. And I thought it might be, well, fascinating to just pop it in, seeing I'm at a loss of names for the nameless elf. Grins.  
  
Lots of thanks to my nice reviewers – Haldir's Heart and Soul, Coolio02 and Zammy...  
  
Will update soon (:_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.  
  
Haldir pulled back hurriedly and stepped back. Éowyn stared at him long and hard for what seemed like an eternity, and shook her head and whispered, "I'm sorry." Turning around, she fled into the distance.  
  
Éowyn thought back on the past few brief but blissful moments. She had let her spirit soar, lifted high above the heavens, and all was peaceful. The gentle coaxing of his lips upon hers had sent shivers down her spine, and nothing really seemed to matter as the world around them faded into the distance, melting into the background as their souls entwined_. Curse you_, Éowyn thought to herself angrily. She knew all too well his perception of mere mortals, and she had fallen for him once he turned on the charm. As she sat silently, she realized that she had too many questions...and too few, if any, answers.  
  
Haldir berated himself inwardly as he stared at her retreating figure. She had been so at ease with him merely a few moments ago, yet now, she was running from him. He sighed and thought that perhaps there was one little problem he had failed to register - she was in love with Aragorn. How could he have forgotten? He had caught that glimpse of longing, despair trapped within her. He realized that with every step he took, every word he uttered, he only succeeded in pushing her further and further away. He shook his head and strode into Helm's Deep, lost in his thoughts. As he walked, he saw Aragorn, seated in the hall, fingering the crystal pendant around his neck gently. Evenstar, thought Haldir bitterly. A wave of anger swept up in him. Éowyn was longing for the unattainable, and yet she had no idea why. Everything seemed to be a jumble of emotions – of fear, love and hope. The merest sliver of hope to hold onto...Haldir lowered his eyes for once, and walked away, pretending not to notice Aragorn and not acknowledging his presence.  
  
_Haldir!_ That was the instinctive thought that flashed into Aragorn's mind as he watched the March Warden of Lothlorien walk head bowed, eyes downcast and unsure. The cool calculating snobbery usually reflected in his gait was nowhere to be seen, and Aragorn knew that something was very wrong. First Éowyn rushing past him with tears glistening in her eyes, now Haldir in this strange state – he knew that Haldir loved Éowyn so much that it hurt him, yet he still believed that Éowyn cared nothing for him. _How wrong he had been_, thought Aragorn. Haldir was sadly misguided, but Aragorn knew that it was really not in his place to say anything.  
  
_Turn back into the dark night._  
  
Haldir felt a strange compulsion to step outdoors into the darkness once again. He was worried, and he wondered long and hard. It was late, and nobody knew that secrets the night held, and finally quelled the urge and stepped back into his room. After what seems like the longest silence he had ever heard, he finally fell asleep.  
  
"Haldir, there is an enemy who hunts you again. And you did the right thing," a sweet voice whispered.  
  
"Lady Galadriel?" he asked.  
  
"Indeed it is me, and the enemy will attempt to draw you out into an open duel, and you will be unprepared. There is no telling what his next move will be – it is like a game of chess. But there are going to be voices in your mind, and they are not to be trusted," Galadriel said, smiling gently at him.  
  
"Why is he speaking to me through my mind? Has he perfected the art of telepathy?"  
  
"Those who have turned over to the dark side have ways of doing things that I'd rather not risk," Galadriel replied sadly. "Yes, my lady," Haldir felt the image shift out of focus, and fade. A wave of calm washed over him, and he finally was at rest – mind, body and soul.  
  
"Éowyn?"  
  
Éowyn opened her eyes, or so she thought, to find an elf-lady bending over her. She was in a field of flowers, and a drizzle was gently falling.  
  
"There is sorrow in you, and fear. There is love too, yet it all stems from the same person," Galadriel said softly.  
  
"Haldir," Éowyn said flatly and emotionlessly.  
  
"But you must know that he is in grave peril too," Galadriel said.  
  
"I do know, yet is there nothing that you can do, Lady?"  
  
"It is not in my power to do so – but you can save him. Use your heart," With that, Galadriel slowly vanished from sight, and Éowyn was trapped between the realization of a reality and a dream.  
  
_Kill him now, while he is at his most vulnerable. Look at his sleeping form, lying peacefully. The Lady has visited him, once again. It would be so easy – one swish of a sword and he'd be dead. I can feel his every emotion, raging through me like an unrestrained flame. Perhaps this was all it had to be – I could kill him from my safe haven so far away. Lifting it high above my head, I aim for him. Thrusting it in with a smooth stroke, I smile and touch the blade of my sword in peace my work has been done. He will not live again. This method has proven to be most useful. Indeed, Lady Galadriel knows nothing of my power – and of what I can do – and have done.  
  
_Fear pounded in Éowyn's heart. She awoke abruptly to the anguished wail of someone in the next room. Haldir – yes, it had to be him. She leaped out of bed and rushed over, to find him bloodstained, injured badly. His hands were cold, and he was breaking out into a cold sweat and she cried out loud," Haldir!"  
  
"It was him, once again," Haldir choked out painfully before losing consciousness.

* * *

Once again, thanks to my lovely reviewers "the usual bunch"

keep on reviewing! yay! (:


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The night was closing in, and Haldir was losing warmth with every moment, with every shallow gasp of breath that he took. He was reacting to the medicine, and the warm potion that cleansed his wounds made him wince with every drop that Éowyn wiped gently over him.

_Please, please, be okay, _Éowyn pleaded silently as she brushed her lips gently across his cheek. There was so much at stake here, so much that she wanted to settle. As Haldir closed his eyes again, Éowyn stood up. She needed to know all about Haldir's past – and his faceless enemy that wanted him dead so badly. She thought back on what the lady had said – told her to use her heart. She scowled and sat back up, and decided that if she wasn't going to magically find the lady in a dream, she would settle for the next – the only other elf there.

"Master Legolas!" Éowyn called out to the other elf.

"Lady Éowyn," he bowed slightly.

"I need you to tell me about Haldir," Éowyn said hastily.

"About...Haldir?" Legolas asked, puzzled. "His attack is something that we knew would come sooner or later. I cannot fight it, and neither can the Lady of Lothlorien,"

"Tell me. I need to know," Éowyn pleaded, her voice trembling slightly. Her face was pale, while her eyes were brimming over with tears.

"I do not know much, milady, for I have not spoken much to him," Legolas explained, apologetic.

Éowyn lowered her face and wiped away the streams of tears flowing fast and free. Why couldn't anyone tell her anything? Or simply come clean with it all? She ran away, disappearing into the woods. As she did so, she felt her heart clench, and a burning feeling inside, as if a part of her was brutally ripped out of her and torn apart, and seeing images around her go hazy and blurred, she collapsed onto the ground. The last thing she heard before her world went black was the deafening silence. And nothing else.

And for how long she lay there, nobody knew, but when she finally awoke, it was dark and the cold was seeping into her bones. She shivered and pulled the thin cloak around her, and as she started to pick herself up and walk back to the castle, she couldn't help but wonder where everyone else was. _Haldir!_ She thought suddenly. _I wonder if he's all right, and if he's conscious, please be..._She closed her eyes, and hated to think what would be if he wasn't all right...

Entering the castle, she saw Haldir sitting up in the front hall. He was huddled near the fire, warming his hands and speaking softly to Aragorn, and both seemed oblivious that Éowyn had returned.

"Erm...hello?" Éowyn greeted hesitantly.

"There you are, Éowyn," Haldir said. He did not look pleased, and his forehead was furrowed in sadness. "The Lady wants me to return to Lothlorien as she believes that it is the only place that I can be safe...free from attacks..."

Éowyn understood what he meant at once, yet though she wanted him to be safe, and to live on, she also knew that it meant losing him forever. There was no way they would let her into Lothlorien, and they would be in two totally separate worlds, far away, and there was no telling when their paths would cross again. He sensed her sadness and fear, yet he knew that the Lady was right, that only in Lothlorien would he be protected. Could he really just leave Éowyn here like that?

Aragorn stood up abruptly, and left the room, sensing the couple's tension and worry rising in the air. Haldir stood up and smoothed Éowyn's hair back gently, while he hugged her close and tight.

"The fates brought us here and they will have to separate us, but there will be always room for you in my heart," Haldir whispered to her as the last embers of the fire burnt out.

A/n: Yay! Finally dragged myself here to update! Okay then...you know the procedure...see that lovely button there? Review! (:


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

His words, reflecting love and hope for them rang once, twice in her mind. She couldn't bring herself to think that he would be leaving so soon, perhaps in a matter of days. She understood the need to keep him safe, the sacred reverence and unwavering loyalty he had for his lady and lord. Tossing and turning in her bed, she sighed. Hearing footsteps outside her room, she closed her eyes quickly, and settled into the blankets.

The door creaked open, and Haldir gazed down at her sleeping form, and smiled gently. He wanted to leave at night, when she wouldn't be hurt, and she couldn't cry for him, nor weep and plead for him to remain. It was not his decision, but the bidding of his lady and lord that he be kept safe until the threat was over. _But when will the threat be over? When will I see Éowyn again? _He sighed, but stiffened his resolve. Blowing a kiss into the darkness, he whispered, "One day I shall see you again," and closed the door.

As she was silently listening, Éowyn felt tears trickling down her cheek. And as the door closed, she couldn't rein in her emotions further, and cried herself to sleep, while the soft sobs echoed in the room, yet, so far away, Haldir was oblivious that Éowyn had heard every single word.

"Haldir left last night," Aragorn told Éowyn the next morning, taking her aside.

"I know," Éowyn said, her eyes puffy and red from the tears. As she spoke, her voice shook slightly, and she clenched her fist, her nails digging into flesh.

She sighed, drawing out her breath. As the rain fell in sheets and the howling of the wind echoed around the hall, she murmured, "I'd just like to go inside for now, to simply have some time alone. For now," And with that, she walked back into her room. "Oh, Haldir, why had you to go?" she cried aloud. She simply missed his presence and the feel of him...perhaps all she had to do was to believe that he was there in spirit, to know that there was a spot for her in his heart...

Haldir rode upon the snowy white stallion, gripping its reins tightly and riding through the whipping rain. Thoughts of Éowyn flooded his mind, and he began to feel guilty for the abrupt goodbye, imagining the shock and dismay that she could possibly face to find him gone...he decided that he had to harden his heart. No more looking back and no more thinking, he was gone and would probably never return. There was no point in trying to change what was past. He would be safe, and his life would go on.

Éowyn was languishing, her face was pale and her hands were cold. The bright spark that had been lit beneath her seemed to have faded all too soon, reducing her to a mere wisp of cold air, drifting and dotting the surroundings with frost. She had lost the warmth that she seemed to acquire, the passion that seeped through her words and her eyes were glassy and lonely. She thought for a long time about the hours they spent walking in the comforting and familiar grounds, and somehow, without him by her side, she felt lost.

Haldir reached Lothlorien safely, and on dismounting from his horse, was greeted by Galadriel and Celeborn.

"My lord and lady," he said, bowing.

"We are very pleased that you have made it back safely. I understand that you may need some time to get used to it again, life as back to normal but i trust you will," Galadriel smiled at him.

Haldir smiled back, but his insides were churning and he was feeling surprisingly lonely. He wouldn't have believed it if he had told himself he felt comfortable in the presence of a mortal lady more than in the presence of fellow elves something was missing...he could sense an aching loss in his heart, a burden that seemed to follow him where he went...

"We understand, and we can sense what you feel now, Haldir, March Warden of Lothlorien, but you have your duties to fulfill, and we cannot lose you," Celeborn explained in a benign tone.

"And Haldir, remember what you have once said, that to love a mortal lady would be an insult to your status as an elf," Galadriel added, with a touch of a sigh. "It seems if you would have changed your mind," she added.

"She may be mortal, but she has the poise and beauty of an elf," he replied sadly. "And I fear that I may never see her again."

And in that intricate moment, though miles away, their souls seemed to connect and bind in the intimacy of long-lost lovers.

A/n: Yay! New chapter up (:


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Five months later

Haldir was regretting ever going back to Lothlorien. Seeing the familiar elves' faces pass one by one, smiling at him as usual, only made him feel even emptier inside. _I shouldn't even be here, by right,_ he thought, shaking his head. He could not seem to get the image of Éowyn out of his mind – and her image seemed to haunt him as he slept. There was so much that he remembered, and shockingly, he would willingly trade his life in Lothlorien for what he had with Éowyn. Would he ever, ever see her again? Most importantly, could he? As he eased back into the daily routine of guarding Lothlorien, or traversing through the Golden Wood and keeping it safe, he longed fro the mortal touch of life at Helm's Deep. His content expression never quite matched his eyes, which were marred by sorrow.

Éomer paced up and down Edoras, the Golden Hall.

"Éowyn, you have to stop this pining and sadness – he's not going to return," he said, concerned and worried.

"There is nothing – nobody – left," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Please don't cry, Éowyn, I just can't bear to see you so weak, so hurt..." Éomer said, shaking his head. "That elf...I swear that I will get my hands on him – break his neck," he added furiously.

Éowyn stood up. "There was something he had to do, and he left against his own free will," she snapped. "And if – when – he returns, you must not ever, ever try to harm him," she said.

"Don't you see, Éowyn? He is not going to come back for you, for anything or anyone, no matter what you want to believe," Éomer snapped.

"He will. I know it," she replied, before sweeping out of the room regally.

It was time to slam another door shut, to open a new one. That would bring him to where his heart longed for. Galadriel and Celeborn probably knew what he was going to do. He was certain that they did – or had predicted that something like this would happen, and that he would leave eventually. As he walked around the Golden Wood once more, his eyes drinking in every image, lips mouthing the words of his own elven-tongue, he realized that he would make his decision, to leave for Rohan. Mounting the horse, he whispered a sad goodbye to his home and set forth for his only love.

Meanwhile, Éowyn sat in her room, fingering a single dried leaf, fallen through the windows. She contemplated setting forth for Lothlorien, and said aloud to herself. "After all, what's the worst thing that could possibly happen now? The old foe of the past returning again, and killing me on the way?" staring at herself in the mirror, she sighed. The old sparkle was gone from her eyes as quickly as they had come, and her cheeks were pale once more. Everything that had materialized from their brief elf-mortal relationship had gone. She had lost so much...and so had he.

She wasn't going to sit around anymore, thinking and pretending to be simply a grief-stricken maiden who could do naught but sit and whine. Éomer would – could – rant and rave at her, and demand her immediate return, but she wouldn't and didn't need to follow. _Tonight_, she said to herself.

"Éowyn! Where are you going?" Éomer demanded as he caught her dashing into the royal stables.

"Nowhere," she replied coolly.

She stepped in, easing herself out of his grip and barreled off towards the stable. Now, if only she knew exactly how to get to Lothlorien, safely and quickly...she leapt onto a horse and rode off into the distance.

"Who comes hither?" Haldir shouted as he approached Helm's Deep. Riding as quickly as he could, and he was proud to have reached it by nightfall. Gazing at the figure, galloping towards him on a swift-footed horse, he could make out the distant figure of a female, riding...

All of a sudden, the horse jerked and let out a long and loud whinny before it collapsed to the ground abruptly. Haldir had no idea who it was, or why, but he rode towards the casualties – after all, it was on the way – and looked at the figure lying on the ground.

"Éowyn?" he asked, cradling her like a rag doll. He remembered hours, days of careful tending to him while he was injured. He would take her back to Rohan. Carrying her delicately, he mounted the horse and carried her, going back to Rohan as quickly as he dared. He had never heard of anyone dying from a bad fall from a horse, but he had to be sure.

When Éowyn awoke, she found herself back in her room. Her horse – perhaps dead – after a terrible fall...who had found her? She placed a hand to her forehead to stop the world from spinning and walked slowly to her door. Opening it, her jaw dropped.

"Haldir!"

_A/n: Sorry for all the short updates - lots of projects and other stuff going on right now. Will update more after the exams (: And a big thankyou to all my lovely reviewers too (: _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You've returned- precisely when I had left to find you!" Éowyn exclaimed in surprise and delight. Dashing out of the room, she swept into his arms. After the temporary shock – and delight, and burst into tears.

"Remember my parting words- there would always be room in my heart for you," he said to her gently, wiping her tears away. A single smile seemed to melt her frost and her face seemed to light up with an ethereal glow that it lacked for so long.

"It's been what seemed forever," Éowyn smiled at him. "And perhaps it's time to show you around Edoras," she said. The Golden Hall had always fascinated Haldir, even though he proudly maintained that he never loved anything from the mortal race when speaking to the elves. Éowyn took him throughout Rohan, attracting several stares of consternation and surprise from the nearby villagers, who looked on in interest as they passed. It had, after all, been long since they had last seen an elf – since Legolas' arrival in Rohan, and now that he had left, Rohan seemed to have returned to its old sleepy ways. Éowyn nodded to the people of Rohan as they walked to the peak of a small mound which overlooked the city of Rohan.

"How did my horse die?" Éowyn asked all of a sudden. A walk through Rohan seemed to have jogged her memory.

"From where I was looking, all I could make out was that it simply collapsed on the ground," Haldir said.

"It wasn't under attack or anything?" Éowyn asked steadily.

"No, I assure you, it was a peaceful...demise." He replied. He could sense her sadness, but under it, there was also a refreshing clarity to her voice and her heart seemed to have lightened.

"I really had to know. I really loved that horse, and I planned on – on- on riding into battle on it one day," she replied, a dull flush colouring her cheeks. She smiled at him and he clasped her hand gently in his.

"There are dreams and hopes, but would you want to? Why would you want to give up your life and everything else that could possibly be?" Haldir asked her.

Éowyn fell silent. "Perhaps in death I would find what I was truly meant to do, rather than searching aimlessly on earth," she replied. Haldir knew that it was time to stop probing, and they gazed into the vast expanse of mountains and plains, seemingly all alone in the world.

As the air got colder and draftier, they walked in silence back to Edoras. Upon seeing their arrival, Éomer glared at Haldir steely.

"So, March Warden, you have returned."

"Yes, I have, as I said I would," Haldir replied, matching his tone perfectly.

"I do remember making a vow to my sister, that if you ever returned after a certain abrupt departure, which left her in hysterics and misery for so long, you would be dealt with...severely," Éomer spoke evenly, barely letting Haldir intimidate him.

"I realize the distress I must have caused everyone," he said with an ironic half-bow, and continued, "but I returned, and _saved your sister_," he reminded Éomer.

"There will be enough of these protestations – guards!" Éomer summoned.

Haldir shot him a look of pure loathing and venom. "We came to your aid at Helm's Deep. Yes, I was an unwelcome guest, I realize now," he said icily. "And to have me exiled would be too much a courtesy – I _was_ from Lothlorien," he concluded.

"What insolence! Exile would be much too convenient. No, you shall be sent to the dungeons," Éomer replied. The guards swarmed around the unarmed elf and dragged him off to the dark dungeons far beneath Edoras.

Haldir looked out from the grimy windows of the small cell he was in. Little light could penetrate the layers of dust and dirt that coated the windows, and he sat in the darkness, thinking and musing on everything that had happened. His life had turned upside down once he had met Éowyn. Turning away from where he had come from to return to Rohan, only to be kept captive by his love's brother disturbed him greatly. It had been a day of surprises and tumultuous events. _Perhaps the best thing for me to do now would be to try and rest as much as I can, and wait for tomorrow_, he said to himself.

A faint knocking at the side of the walls alerted him. Crouched near the grate of the cell was Éowyn, bending low.

"I found the keys, but I have to get you out of here as soon as possible. Now," she said firmly.

"But where would we go? We couldn't stay here, and your brother would have us both hanged," Haldir replied.

"There are a million places we could go – roam Middle Earth, traverse to Lothlorien..." she answered, a trace of doubt appearing in her voice, yet, her fingers worked nimbly to unlock the steel chains binding the cell shut.

They left for the stables, where they mounted two of the swiftest horses, and rode off far into the distance, never once looking back until they reached the borders of Rohan.

"And we shall proceed to Lothlorien," Haldir replied, gazing off into the horizon.

"Maybe one day we could return to Rohan – one day..." Éowyn said sadly. "I hope that one day, he will be able to forgive us and welcome us back."

Haldir smiled at her and took her in his arms. "Perhaps when it's all died down, we will. But now, we have each other – and that's all that matters now," he replied. The dusk cast the surroundings into darkness, and they knew that it was time for them to stop, to rest for the night.

_Éowyn! And Haldir! Where have they gone? Vanished, and the chain holding the prisoner is gone! Why does this have to be so complicated? Why does she have to help him escape? The extreme peculiarities of life, the irony! _Éomer thought frantically. He would never be forgiven for this. King Theoden knew that his free-spirited niece was devoted to the kingdom regardless, and this sudden leaving would indeed trouble him greatly. He knew that the only thing he could do was to forgive. He never truly understood the situation, and was trying so hard to comprehend, and to forgive.

Perhaps he had to look where he had never gone. Lifting up a thinly veiled stack of parchment on the side of Éowyn's room, concealed cleverly near the bed, he began reading.

Words swam before his eyes, tales and recounts of woe and fear for Haldir. The mysterious elf who had tried so long to kill him. Everything was there, in full-blown truth right in front of him. Spasms of fear paralysed him, and he knew that all was in vain. He had just put their lives in danger, and he silvered slightly. As he picked up a half-written piece of parchment, the ink still slightly wet, he sighed.

_Éomer, my dear brother, _

_If you find this, I have left Rohan for Lothlorien, and perhaps one day, I will return if you could possibly accept the fact that I love Haldir, despite him being an elf, and that he is in grave danger. This is not a plea for forgiveness – it is merely informing you of where I intend to go from here. Perhaps one day..._

_Éowyn_

A wave of sadness rushed over him. There was nothing else that they could possibly do anymore. Everything else was history, and why would he have to deny it? There was no point anymore. There was only the future.

Meanwhile, at the gates of Lothlorien, Haldir and Éowyn stood in uncertainty, wondering if they ought to simply step in. Perhaps it was time to start anew, and this would be a good place to begin. The welcoming gates of Lothlorien seemed to beckon, and the beauty of the land was compelling. As Haldir held on to Éowyn's hand gently, they entered the Golden Wood, welcomed by Lady Galadriel, and once again, Éowyn felt at ease.

Perhaps Rohan was to be kept in the past.

Perhaps it was time to love and to live a little more.

**THE END. **

A/n: I had LOTS of fun writing this story! However, I felt it was getting way too draggy and long and all that, so I decided I would end it here. May be writing a sequel to it, maybe not, maybe will be starting a new Haldir/Éowyn fic...I dunno, it all depends. And a very BIG HUMONGUOUS LARGE GIGANTIC TREMEMDOUS THANK YOU to all my reviewers who have reviewed for all the chapters!!!


	10. Notice

Hello to my readers and reviewers (:

I am happy to announce that there _is_ now a sequel to the story, and the first chapter is now up. It's titled _Forever_, and can be accessed from my main page. Thanks! (:

-Mary


End file.
